3.TD:ESC - Półfinał 2
3. TD: Eurovision Song Contest - Półfinał II - San Marino - San Marino Sponsorami programu są: Nick Planet, We Love Drama TV oraz Firma Kratex. ---- Na ekranach telewizorów europejskich widzów pojawia się oficjalne logo EBU oraz tegorocznego konkursu. Później, pojawia się widok z hali. Na krótko, gdyż po chwili pojawia się Opening Act. Na scenie pojawia się Eric Saade, reprezentant Szwecji na ESC 2011. thumb|left|335 px Na scenie pojawia się prowadząca - Manali. Manali: 'Witaj Europo! ''Niezwykły aplauz licznej publiczności w hali. 'Manali: '''Witajcie w drugim półfinale trzeciej edycji Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest! Dzisiaj poznamy kolejnych dziesięciu finalistów. Po obejrzeniu wszystkich piosenek, będziecie musieli wziąść swoje telefony i zagłosować. Będziecie mieli na to 15 minut po ostatniej piosence. A więc, czy jesteście gotowi na start?! ''Euforia publiki. 'Manali: '''So, let the Eurovision Song Contest begin! ''Wielkie brawa. Pojawia się pierwsza pocztówka. '' ''Wieża Eiffla, Paryż, Francja. Okolica jest szara. Nagle, zza wieży wysuwa się Armando, trzymając w ręku trzy kolory - niebieski, biały, czerwony. Z czasem z wieży wylatują inne kolory, które zabarwiają okolice. '' ''Na niebie ukazuje się flaga Francji. 01. 50px Francja - Armando " Burn Your Crosses" thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Pojawia się druga pocztówka. Most Karola, Praga, Czechy. Most i rzeka są szare. Nagle pojawia się Izzy i skacze po nim wypełniając go różnymi barwami, z czego dominują niebieski, czerwony i biały. '' ''Okolica została pokolorowana. Na niebie ukazała się flafa Czech. 02. 50px Czechy - Izzy "Raise Your Glass" thumb|left|335 px Wielkie brawa. Ukazuje się kolejna pocztówka. Rzeka Jarkon, Tel Awiw-Jafa, Izrael. Szara rzeka powoli płynie ku morzu. Jednak pojawia się łódź, a na niej Lightning niosący niebieską i Courtney niosąca białą barwę. Dotykają wody. Okolica koloruje się. Kolory wznoszą się do góry. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Izraela. 03. 50px Izrael - Lightning ft. Courtney "Love The Way You Lie" thumb|left|335 px Aplauz. Pokazuje się kolejna pocztówka. Pałac Królewski, Amsterdam, Holandia. Po szarym korytarzu pałacu przechadza się Misty, Jej stopy otaczają niebieskie, czerwone i białe barwy. Ręce inne kolory. Cały korytarz koloruje się. Za oknem, na niebie, pojawia się flaga Holandii. 04. 50px Holandia - Misty "Rolling In The Deep" thumb|left|335 px Wielki aplauz. Wyświetla się kolejna pocztówka. Park Miejski, Nikozja, Cypr. Park słynący z zieleni teraz tonął w szarości. Jednak z fontanny wynurzyła się Bella, wraz z białym, żółtym i zielonym kolorem. '' ''Stopniowo wyszły też inne kolory, które zabarwiły okolicę. Na niebie ukazała się flaga Cypu. 05. 50px Cypr - Bella "Alice" thumb|left|335 px Wielki aplauz. Kolejna pocztówka wychodzi na światło dzienne. Dzielnica Alvsjo, Sztokholm, Szwecja. Bridgette porusza się promami miejskimi pomiędzy dzielnicami Sztokholmu, ciągnąc za sobą niebieskie i żółte barwy. Kolory pokrywają okolicę. Na niebie ukazuje się flaga Szwecji. 06. 50px Szwecja - Bridgette "Zombie" thumb|left|335 px Ogromne brawa publiki. Ukazuje się kolejna pocztówka. Mauzoleum Ataturka, Ankara, Turcja. Szarość. Taki kolor tylko było widać w świątyni. Jednak wszedł do niej Skullface z czerwono-białymi barwami. '' ''Mauzoleum się pokolorowało. Na niebie ukazuje się flaga Turcji. 07. 50px Turcja - Skullface "Sarcasm" thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Wyświetla się następna pocztówka. Wieża zegarowa, Berno, Szwajcaria. Junior wspina się po szarych schodach na szczyt niosąc biały kolor ze sobą. Ewidentnie czegoś szuka. Dochodzi na szczyt. Spotyka Pearl, który ma czerwony kolor, Uśmiechają się. Kolory mnożą się. Kolorują okolicę. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Szwajcarii. 08. 50px Szwajcaria - Junior & Pearl "Let's Get It Started" thumb|left|335 px Ogromne brawa. Następna pocztówka. Akwedukt Justyniana, Skopje, Macedonia. Po szarym akwedukcie położeonej w zaszarzonej okolicy przechadza się Leshawna, niosąc dwie ciepłe barwy - czerwoną i żółtą. Te, wznoszą się do nieba i ewolują w inne, które kolorują okolice. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Macedonii. 09. 50px Macedonia - Leshawna "A Night Like This" thumb|left|335 px Ogromnny aplauz. Pojawia się kolejna pocztówka. Stadion Olimpijski, Kijów, Ukraina. Pauline spaceruje między szarymi siedzeniami. Niesie żółty i niebieski kolor. Ilość kolorów zwiększa się. Stadion zabarwia się. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Ukrainy. 10. 50px Ukraina - Pauline "Crash My Party" thumb|left|335 px Aplauz publiki. Wyświetla się następna pocztówka. Parlament, Budapeszt, Węgry. Kenneth przechodzi szarym korytarzem parlamentu. Świeci mu coś w kieszeniach. Wchodzi na kopułę dachu. Wyjmuje kolory - zielony, biały, czerwony. Te unoszą się do góry i zmieniają się w kolejne. Kolorują okolicę. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Węgier. 11. 50px Węgry - Kenneth "Life is a Highway" thumb|left|335 px Brawa, owacje. Kolejna pocztówka. Zatoka Marsamxett, La Valetta, Malta. Lindsay płynie statkiem, trzyma w rękach czerwony, biały i czarny kolor. '' Dobija do brzegu. Kolory się uwalniają i ewolują, kolorują okolicę. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Malty. 12. 50px Malta - Lindsay "I follow rivers" thumb|left|335 px ''Ogromny aplauz publiczności, Następna pocztówka. Latarnia Poolberg, Dublin, Irlandia. CJ stoi na szczycie latarni. Widzi szarą okolicę. Wyjmuje z tylnej kieszeni zielony, biały i pomarańczowy kolor. Okolica koloruje się. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Irlandii. 13. 50px Irlandia - CJ "Changes" thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Kolejna pocztówka. Colombo, Lizbona, Portugalia. Alejandro trzyma czerwony kolor i szuka kogoś na piętrze. Heahter trzyma zielony kolor i szuka kogoś na parterze. '' ''W końcu spotykają się na schodach. Łączą kolory. Powstają nowe z których wyróżnia się żółty. Barwią kolory. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Portugalii. 14. 50px Portugalia - Alejandro ft. Heather "Empire State of Mind" thumb|left|335 px '' '' Wielkie brawa. Następna pocztówka wychodzi na światło dzienne. Big Ben, Londyn, Wielka Brytania. Po deszczowej, szarej okolicy przechadza się LeBron. Ma w garści kilka kolorów - niebieski, czerwony i biały. Wzbija je w górę. '' Ewolują. Okolica zabarwia się. Na niebie ukazuje się flaga Wielkiej Brytanii. 15. 50px Wielka Brytania - LeBron "In Memorian" thumb|left|335 px ''Owacje. Następna pocztówka. Akademia Sztuki, Ryga, Łotwa. Ciemność i szarość - tyle widział DJ po wejściu. Jednak wziął do ręki dwa kolory - brązowy i biały. '' Kolory rozmnożyły się w inne. Wyszedł. Na niebie pojawiła się flaga Łotwy. 16. 50px Łotwa - DJ "When I was Your Men" thumb|left|335 px ''Gromkie brawa. Pojawia się następna pocztówka. Wieża Hassana, Rabat, Maroko. Bobbie stoi przed wieżą. Wspina się na nią. Dociera na szczyt. Wyjmuje czerwony i czarny kolor. Koloruje okolicę. '' ''Na niebie ukazuje się flaga Maroka. 17. 50px Maroko - Bobbie "Such Horrible Things" thumb|left|335 px Aplauz. Ukazuje się kolejna pocztówka. Stare Miasto, Sarajewo, Bośnia i Hercegowina. Charles ma żółty kolor. Hildegarde niebieski, Błądzą między uliczkami. W końcu odnajdują się. Pojawia się biel, potem inne kolory. '' ''Farbują ''okolicę.'' Na niebie pojawia się flaga Bośni i Hercegowiny. 18. 50px Bośnia i Hercegowina - Charles & Hildegarde "Thrift Shop" thumb|left|335 px Ogromny aplauz. Pokazuje się ostatnia pocztówka. Synagoga, Erywań, Armenia. Veneida chodzi po szarej synagodze. Ma w ręku pomarańcz, błękit i czerwień. Wzbija je w przestrzeń. Wychodzi na dwór, Okolica koloruje się. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Armenii. 19. 50px Armenia - Veneida "Angels of Darkness" thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Kamera przenosi się do Green Roomu. 'Manali: '''To tyle z dzisiejszych występów! Teraz czas na króciutki wywiadzik. Jestem u ekipy maltańskiej. Lindsay, powiedz jak to jest występować poraz trzeci na scenie na TD:ESC? '''Lindsay: '''Oh, to wyjątkowe uczucie. Jak za każdym razem! '''Manali: '''Strsowałaś się przed występem? '''Lindsay: '''Nie, już się przyzwyczaiłam. xDD '''Manali: '''Dzięki. A teraz czas otworzyć głosowanie! Europo zacznij głosować! ''Słychać jingiel rozpoczynający. Stasiek wstaje. 'Manali: '''Teraz, czas na występ naszego gościa - dwukrotna reprezentantka San Marino na ESC, Valentinna Monetta! thumb|left|335 px ''Manali przeszła na scenę. '' '''Manali: '''Dziękujemy! W czasie trwania piosenki zamknęliśmy głosy i zebraliśmy wyniki. Czas poznać 10 finalistów! ''Podchodzi do elektronicznej mówmicy. 'Manali: '''Jak zawsze, kolejność przypadkowa. Pierwszym finalistą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 50px CZECHY! Kolejny to... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 50px IZRAEL! Następny to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 50px MALTA! Do finału awansuje też... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 50px SZWECJA! W finale usłyszymy też... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 50px PORTUGALIĘ! Kolejny kraj to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 50px MACEDONIA! Awansuje też... ... ... ... ... ... .... .... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 50px WĘGRY! Kolejny kraj to... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... 50px BOŚNIA I HERCEGOWINA! Zobaczymy też się z.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 50px SZWAJCARIĘ! A ostatni finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 50px HOLANDIA! Gratuluję! ''Zwycięzcy wchodzą na scenę. '''Manali: '''To wszystko na dziś! Do zobaczenia w kolejnym półfinale! Kategoria:3. TD: Eurovision Song Contest - Odcinki